HELP?
by midnighttornadoterror
Summary: Name this story! The most improper use for a new story. I know it is a batman x harry potter. Harry was locked up in arkham and raped by crane batman breaks his rule and smothers crane to death. Teddy is in it. for the life of me I can't remember the name of this story! I liked and wanted to read it again but then I realized I never favorite it. So I need some help finding it.


Bruce grunted as he pulled himself up on the ledge. His body shivered from the cold. His communicator in his watch chose the worst time to malfunction. High tailing up on an even higher building in hopes for a better signal. Only to come face to face with one man he really didn't want to deal with.

* * *

Gun pointed in his face, "Well looks like I can check you off my grocery list ." Bruce held his cuffed hands up. "Any last words" Deadshot cocked his gun. "Not here" I ground out making my voice sound pleading. "Not here?" Dead shot quirked his eyebrow, not wavering with his raised gun. "Crime Alley, Where my parents had been killed, please" an involuntary shivered racked up my spine. Deadshot smirked pushing his gun into my face. "Turn around, then hands behind. Doing as I was told

Deadshot tied my hand with zip ties, pushing me towards the roof door. It took nearly hour to get to Crime Alley. Freezing at the sight of chalk outlines on the ground along with flowers. "What the hell?" Deadshot shoved me to the ground as he picked up the tape on the ground. He examined it then put it into a tape played he had. "Hmm I wonder what you done that could have pissed Strange of so much" Deadshot ran a hand across my shoulders. I stared ahead at the chalk lines. Memories coming back.

Staring attently at the ground Dead shot pushed the muzzle of his gun into the back of my head. Cocking could be heard in the empty alley way. He was royally fucked, there was no way of getting out of this one. "You're not going to grovel?" The man sounded genuinely curious. "What is the point, someone must have paid

you to kill me." Deadshot yanked my face up his eyes staring into mine. Shifting so the gun was still pointing at me. His fingers traced the outline of my jaw. "Never met a man so willingly to roll over and die" the gun was uncocked he pulled his hand back and pistol whipped me.

When I came to it is warm and I had a throbbing headache. Warm arms encircled me, lips pressed into my neck. The light from the fire gave off made the broken down room seem more warmer than it appeared. "I may be a criminal, but coming across such a fearless man is exciting" Deadshot whispered into my ear, licking the outer shell. This time my shiver was not from the cold. Deadshot began to work my clothes off. Realizing he had removed my upper clothes earlier and zip tying

me to a pipe. He was kind enough to remove the broken metal cuffs. Deadshot came down kissing me. Not knowing how to respond I pulled away. "Now, now none of that" he grabbed my chin pulling my face up to kiss my lips. Deadshot worked my body over, his large warms hands running up and down my thighs. Occasionally grabbing my cock bringing it to life. Moaning I spread my legs a little wider for him to get in closer. Shoving his fingers into my mouth, liking them knowing full what he planned to do with them.

Pulling them out of his mouth he brought them down to his entrance. Pushing one in at a time, until all four were pushed in stretched me out. "Ahhh" Deadshot smirked into my neck. He pressing the bundle of nerves harder. Whimpering I found myself riding on his finger head thrown back. Deadshot pulled back spitting onto his hand coating his cock. Deadshot pushed into him inch after exclusionary inch. Panting as Deadshot began to move slowly in and out. It didn't take long before I

gasped my cum coating between the two of us. Deadshot continue for several more thrusts grunting as he spilled into me. We both panted, Deadshot moved away coming back with a wet rag running it over my abs and in between my legs.

Deadshot dressed and I eyed him watching his moves. "You' are to stay here, Deadshot spoke. My eyes met his as he cut the zip ties off. "What if I don't Batman is most likely on his way to get me" Dead shot paused looking into my eyes. "If he does then go with him, I will find you later" Deadshot shouldered his gun. "In the

mean time I have a job to do, so please for your safety stay here" Deadshot looked into my eyes and walked out the door.

Getting up and dressed I found my way to the Ace chemical building calling Alfred for the Batman suit drop.


End file.
